bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bramblenose/Fanfic - Battle of the Bloons
Anyways, my second fanfic. It is about Bloons, so yeah, enjoy. Prologue: The Battle Begins *???: It's Bloon! *???2: No, it's Bloons! *???3: It is Blooni you noobs! *???2: I know we're generals of the army, but you two have the spelling wrong! *???3: You're the one spelling it wrong, Moss! *General Moss: It is Bloons, Grass! *General Grass: I think Leaf over there isn't participating in our little argument of Blooni. *General Leaf: It's pronounced Bloon. *General Moss: It is Bloons! *General Grass: BLOONI!!! *General Moss: Fine! I DECLARE WAR ON YOU!!! --PROLOGUE END-- Chapter 1: BTD Battlers *General Grass: You're so getting pwned and losing the war... *General Moss: No you. *MSG: Round 1 begins. *General Grass: You don't know my secret weapon. *MSG: Round 2 begins. *Both: *spams red Bloons at each other* *LATER... *General Grass: You're about to see my secret weapon. *MSG: Round 8 begins. *General Grass: Here's my secret weapon! *spams Regrowth Reds* *General Moss: *silence* *General Moss: That was your secret weapon? Noob! *General Grass: This… is… *General Leaf: SPARTA!!!!! *Moss and Grass: What. The. Crap. *General Leaf: TROLOLO *Moss and Grass: You, M.O.A.B. over there, come over here! *M.O.A.B.: Me? *General Moss: Yes, you! *General Grass: Attack General Leaf! *M.O.A.B.: *stays silent* *remains still* *General Leaf: *sticks tongue out at Moss and Grass* *Moss and Grass: *both tackle General Leaf* *M.O.A.B.: Ha. Nubs. *M.O.A.B.: Now to work on my inventions. --CHAPTER 1 END-- Character Profiles *General Grass: One of the three Green Bloons of arguing. Thinks the plural of Bloon is Blooni. Generally rather stupid, as he thinks Regrowth Reds are more powerful than a Yellow Bloon rush. *General Moss: One of the three Green Bloons of arguing. Thinks the plural of Bloon is Bloons (he is correct!). Is much more irritable than the other two Green Bloons. *General Leaf: One of the three Green Bloons of arguing. Thinks the plural of Bloon is Bloon. Is generally a troll and is a little reckless. *M.O.A.B.: A random scientist who happens to be an M.O.A.B.. Is currently working on a secret project that no one knows other than him. Is generally reckless, as he called the Green Bloons of annoyance (aka the Generals) noobs (spelled nubs in this case). Chapter 2: Creation of the Rainbows *M.O.A.B.: Those noobs won't know what's coming, with my new invention. Almost done... *LATER... *M.O.A.B.: Yes! Rise, my minion! *Invention: *moan* *M.O.A.B.: Yes! I, Steamspark the great, have created my first Rainbow Bloon! *Invention: ??? *Steamspark: Now to send you through my cloning machine... *MUCH LATER... *???: Your productivity has not been enough lately. *Steamspark: But Apopalypse… *Apopalypse Bloon: I said to create nuclear weapons to destroy those peskily puny primates, not a Rainbow Bloon. *Steamspark: But I was working on… *Apopalypse Bloon: I don't care. You're fired. *Steamspark: If that's how you're gonna be, Plethora, attack! *Plethora of Rainbow Bloons: *enters room* *floods room* *Apopalypse Bloon: *swept away by flood of Rainbow Bloons* *Apopalypse Bloon: Help! I order you to help! *Steamspark: No. You're nothing but an air-headed noob, I won't help you. BTW, you fired me so I don't follow your orders anymore. *Apopalypse Bloon: FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU *is submerged by flood* --CHAPTER 2 END-- Character Profiles *Steamspark: A scientist who happens to be an M.O.A.B.. Only cares about inventing, and will even attempt to kill Apopalypse to prove it. A little reckless, but otherwise rather intelligent. *Apopalypse Bloon: A short-tempered Bloon, who is currently the leading General of the Bloon Army. *Rainbow Bloons: Steamspark's multiple plethoras of Rainbow Bloons. Chapter 3: An unfair warning *General Moss: Ugh, I can't take the sound of stupidity and bad grammar anymore… *General Grass: Blooni! *General Leaf: Bloon! *General Grass: Blooni! *General Leaf: Bloon! *General Grass: Blooni! *General Leaf: Bloon! *General Grass: Blooni! *General Leaf: Bloon! *General Moss: SHUT UP OR STHG LIKE THAT, NOOBS!!!! *???: Hey, look at the news! *General Grass: What is it, Red? *Red: The leading general of the Bloons army has been terribly injured! *News: We interrupt this program to tell you that leading general Apopalypse Bloon was attacked and nearly killed by a large plethora of Rainbow Bloons. These Rainbow Bloons were owned by a mad scientist named Steamspark who has recently been banished alongside his minions. *General Moss: Too bad for Apopalypse. Btw, is it just me or did you just tell the future? *Red: I don't know. All I know is that the edge of my line of sight blurred purple before I saw the news broadcast and then I saw it again without the purple border. *General Moss: This. Is. *General Leaf: SPARTA!!!!! *General Moss: Be quiet you moron, I was going to say - *General Leaf: SPARTA!!!!! *General Moss: SHUT UP!!!!! *General Leaf: TROLOLO *General Grass: Hey wait, doesn't that "Steamspark" look identical to that random M.O.A.B. from 2 days ago? *Red: What M.O.A.B. *General Moss: Yes it does… it is that M.O.A.B.! *MEANWHILE… *Rainbow Bloon: Bloon 178 reporting for duty. I've sighted the targets. *Steamspark (over Walkie-talkie): Good. Now go and attack. *Rainbow Bloon: Ok. Sir yes sir. *BACK TO THE MAIN STORY… *Red: A foe is entering the room. *General Leaf: It is? *Rainbow Bloon: Roar! Prepare to hail Steamspark as the new ruler of the Blooniverse! *General Moss: The Inflated have arrived! **THE FIGHT BEGINS! **See Stats section **Red used Miniature Headbutt! (49/50) **General Moss used Headbutt! (44/50) **General Grass used Headbutt! (40/50) **General Leaf used Headbutt! (34/50) **The Inflated used Headbutt on Red! (5/10) **Red used Miniature Headbutt! (33/50) **General Moss used Headbutt! It was a Critical hit! (28/50) **General Grass used Headbutt! (24/50) **General Leaf used Headbutt! (18/50) **The Inflated is stunned and can't move! **Red used Miniature Headbutt! (17/50) **General Moss used Headbutt! (12/50) **General Grass used Headbutt! (8/50) **General Leaf used Headbutt! (2/50) **The Inflated's Defensive Regen healed it! (3/50) **The Inflated used Headbutt on General Grass! (60/65) **Red used Miniature Headbutt! (2/50) **General Moss used Headbutt! (-3/50) **The Inflated is defeated! Allies win! **Red gained 10 Exp! (10/10) Red leveled up! ***(2 more HP, CRIT chance increased by 1%) **General Moss gained 10 Exp! (10/10) General Moss leveled up! ***(Damage increased by 1, 2 more HP) **General Grass gained 10 Exp! (10/10) General Grass leveled up! ***(Dodge chance increased by 2%) **General Leaf gained 10 Exp! (10/10) General Leaf leveled up! ***(Damage increased by 2) *General Moss: Looks like we beat The Inflated. But what's going to happen next… --CHAPTER 3 END- Character Profiles *Steamspark: A mad scientist M.O.A.B.. 'Nuff said. *The Inflated: An alias for Steamspark's multiple plethoras of Rainbow Bloons. *General Grass: One of the three Green Bloons of arguing. Thinks the plural of Bloon is Blooni. Generally rather stupid, as he thinks Regrowth Reds are more powerful than a Yellow Bloon rush. Stats focused on speed. *General Moss: One of the three Green Bloons of arguing. Thinks the plural of Bloon is Bloons (he is correct!). Is much more irritable than the other two Green Bloons. Stats generally balanced. *General Leaf: One of the three Green Bloons of arguing. Thinks the plural of Bloon is Bloon. Is generally a troll and is a little reckless. Stats focused on attack power. *Red: A young Red Bloon who is the son of the Generals. Is apparently psychic. Chapter 4: It's raining today *General Moss: *sigh* Rain, and now this. *General Grass: Blooni! *General Leaf: Bloon! *General Grass: Blooni! *General Leaf: Bloon! *General Grass: Blooni! *General Leaf: Bloon! *General Grass: Blooni! *General Leaf: Bloon! *General Grass: Blooni! *General Leaf: Bloon! *General Grass: Blooni! *General Leaf: Bloon! *General Grass: Blooni! *General Leaf: Bloon! *General Grass: Blooni! *General Leaf: Bloon! *General Grass: Blooni! *General Leaf: SPARTA!!!!! *tackles General Grass* *General Grass: Get off me, nub! *General Leaf: TROLOLO *General Moss: Sergeant Raindrop, get over here! *(See the User references section) *Raindrop: Yes? *General Moss: I need you to give General Leaf and General Grass a warning. *Raindrop: Okay, but why? *General Moss: They're arguing about how to spell (and pronounce) Bloons. One thinks it's Bloon, the other thinks it's Blooni. *LATER… *General Leaf: Bloon! *General Grass: Blooni! *Raindrop: I was told to give you a warning for arguing about the correct spelling of Bloons. *General Leaf: SPARTA!!!!! *tackles Raindrop* *General Moss: *facepalms* Character Profiles *Raindrop: A sergeant in the Bloons army, is fairly good at giving warnings. *General Grass: One of the three Green Bloons of arguing. Thinks the plural of Bloon is Blooni. Stats focused on speed. *General Moss: One of the three Green Bloons of arguing. Thinks the plural of Bloon is Bloons (he is correct!). Is much more irritable than the other two Green Bloons. Stats generally balanced. *General Leaf: One of the three Green Bloons of arguing. Thinks the plural of Bloon is Bloon. Is generally a troll and is a little reckless. Uses the word "Sparta" a lot. Stats focused on attack power. Chapter 5: Monkeying Around *???: Well, we're looking for Bloons, right? *???2: Well, Colonel Dartsy, yes, but we are not finding any. *Dartsy: General Monkey, don't you think it's a little suspicious that there is no Bloon activity? *General Monkey: Wait a minute, I see something! *Steamspark: *crosses onto path* *Dartsy: Get off our path you stupid M.O.A.B.! *Steamspark: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO *Dartsy: Do you have any weapons? *General Monkey: Yes, just this bazo - *Dartsy: *takes bazooka from General Monkey* okay, thanks *fires bazooka at Steamspark* *Steamspark: FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU Rainbow Bloons, attack! **THE FIGHT BEGINS! **See Stats section **Artillery Dartsy used Shoulder-launched Rocket! (1/50) **General Monkey used Precise Shot! (-9/50) **The Inflated was popped! **The Inflated used Headbutt on Artillery Dartsy! (122/125) **The Inflated used Headbutt on Artillery Dartsy! (119/125) **The Inflated used Headbutt on Artillery Dartsy! (116/125) **Artillery Dartsy needs to reload! **General Monkey needs to reload! **The Inflated used Headbutt on Artillery Dartsy! (113/125) **The Inflated used Headbutt on Artillery Dartsy! (110/125) **The Inflated used Headbutt on Artillery Dartsy! (107/125) **Artillery Dartsy used Shoulder-launched Rocket! It was a critical hit! (1/50) (1/50) (1/50) **General Monkey used Spreadshot! (-1/50) (-1/50) (-1/50) **The Inflated is defeated! Allies win! **Artillery Dartsy gained 40 Exp! (40/50) **General Monkey gained 40 Exp! (40/25) General Monkey leveled up! ***(Damage increased by 2) *General Monkey: We won't be able to manage the rush forever... *???3: Need help? *Dartsy: TwisteX? *TwisteX: Yep, it's me! *Dartsy: I thought you were in Japana helping MiRAi! *TwisteX: TROLOLO *Steamspark: Here's some more rainbow Bloons for you! *sends more rainbow bloons* *TwisteX: *uses Summon Whirlwind* *Dartsy: Wait, you learned Summon Whirlwind at Japana? *TwisteX: Yes! *Steamspark: Rainbow Bloons, attack!!! *TwisteX: *uses Dragon's breath* *Steamspark: FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU *TwisteX: TROLOLO *Dartsy: Umm, TwisteX, you know Dragon's breath too? *TwisteX: DerpderpderpderpYES *Steamspark: Die! **THE FIGHT BEGINS! **See Stats section **Steamspark's Plethoras ability spawned 2 of The Inflated! **To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics